What Your Eyes Saying
by a1y-puff
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji could communicate with their eyes., but sometimes words are needed. Last chapter up! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What Your Eyes Saying  
**Author:** a1y-puff

**Genre: **General/romance… maybe…**  
Rating:** For now… K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
**A/N:** Well, I tried to make a longer story of TezuFuji than my previous stories xD this won't be very long though. I actually meant tit to be a one-shot, but it's a bit too long for a one-shot, so I divided it onto three chapters, just for easy-reading.

* * *

**WHAT YOUR EYES SAYING**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

It was never a secret to the Seigaku Tennis club members--especially the regulars--that their captain and the tensai could communicate with their eyes. Sometimes, they would wonder how the two do it, but not even Inui could figure out.

"There's not enough data on them to figure out how they do that and what they're talking about in their telepathic communication. And it's 89.7 chances that they have a sixth sense so as not to let me take enough data on them," would be Inui's explanation if anyone ever ask him that.

That day, as usual, they had practice. As usual, Tezuka did not tolerate any lateness. As usual, those who were late were already running their laps, when Fuji walked calmly into the court.

Tezuka swiftly threw a small glare at him, while the tensai only smiled in response.

"Fuji," Tezuka called to the tensai with a low tone of voice. To the other members, that kind of tone was intimidating, but it seemed that it didn't work on Fuji who stayed calm and kept his smile displayed to the captain.

"I know. Will 10 laps do?" Fuji asked calmly.

Tezuka stared at him, with his eyebrows twitched a little, saying _'it-should-be-twenty-laps-and-you-know-it'._

Fuji calmly approached Inui, taking a glass containing some greenish liquid form the taller boy and promptly emptied the glass in one, big gulp. His brows frowned a little at the weird feeling attacking his throat and stomach. He never drank this juice before. A new recipe, he figured.

He then smiled at his captain, eyes still closed, but it contained a rather long message for Tezuka, which only the buchou himself seemed to understand.

'_That should do for another 10 laps, ne? It didn't taste pretty good actually; I feel a little sick here.'_

Tezuka sighed in defeat. "Fine, 10 laps, now."

Fuji did not answer, and just gave Tezuka his usual smile. Before he started his laps, though, he said to Inui, "I like your previous juice better. This one's has a weird taste. Maybe you could add some wasabi in?", and without waiting for an answer, he started to jog out of the court.

"But Inui's juices are always tasted weird, even without any wasabi added to them," Kikumaru shuddered; he never understoodwhat kind of tongue Fuji had

Tezuka just kept silent as he watched Fuji ran his laps. It's rather unusual for him to be late. There must be a reason, but Tezuka needed to treat everyone equally here, so he had to assign him the laps. And he knew Fuji understand that.

"Ah, I just remember," Kikumaru suddenly approach Tezuka. "You know, Fujiko was absent after lunch break for about 20 minutes to take a nap because he was kinda dizzy," he explained. "He probably went to the nurse office to take his medicine before going here."

Tezuka stared at his teammate and sigh, silently blamed Kikumaru for not saying that sooner, and blamed Fuji who should've said something if he wasn't feeling well.

"Fuji, you can stop now!" Tezuka shouted a little louder than his usual tone, for Fuji was a little too far from where he was standing.

Fuji stopped running, and walked slowly to his captain. He gave the smile that seemed questioning.

'_Why do you stop me? I still have another seven laps'_

Tezuka stared at him in rather demanding eyes.

'_You should've told me if you're not feeling well.'_

Fuji's lips curved into one of those _'I'm sorry'_ smile, though he didn't look like he was sorry at all.

Tezuka closed his eyes in defeat, and sighed.

'_Whatever, just stay here.'_

Fuji just smiled a little before walking slowly to his usual standing position: beside the captain.

Kikumaru shrugged a little before leaving the two. He never knew that silence actually could talk that much, as he would never know what those two were saying.

-oOo-

"So, as you guys may already know, we will have a training camp starting tomorrow. Be ready, okay?" Oishi announced after practice.

The regulars seemed excited. Well, it has the name of training camp, but it seemed they took it as a vacation. Oishi then turned to Fuji.

"You'll come, ne?" he asked, with a concern look. Kikumaru had told him that Fuji seemed unwell.

"Of course. I'm not that sick. It's just lack of sleep, you know. I'll be fine in no time," Fuji smiled.

"Good, then. You should get more sleep tonight, ne?" the mother of Seigaku said in a rather commanding tone. Fuji chuckled a bit, somewhat happy with his friend's concern.

"Alright then, dismiss," Tezuka said to the regulars. Soon, the boys were bidding each other goodbyes as they walked out of the clubhouse.

Fuji was about to sling his bag to his shoulder, when he found Tezuka's eyes were fixed on him.

'_Don't push yourself.'_

Fuji could only smile as a reply to his captain before walking out of the room. As soon as he stepped out, though, his heartbeat was fastened a bit. Again, Tezuka just gave him this certain look that was somewhat… different.

It's been a while since Fuji noticed the different stare Tezuka would give him from time to time. Not that it was too often though, so Fuji was uncertain of what the stare might mean. But it seemed like that certain look became more frequent lately. And somehow he felt certain warmth from that stare.

Yet he still had no idea of how to interpret the stare.

-oo**TBC**oo-

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was it? Hope you like the opening XD 

I actually had finished this story but I may make some adjustment depends on the responds, so please do review and tell me what you think, ne?

I'm VERY SORRY for the grammatical errors. English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta-editor so if you find any mistakes, please just point it out and tell me how to fix it so I can learn.

By the way, Chapter two will be accompanied by a fanart XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** What your eyes saying  
**Author:** a1y-puff

**Genre: **General/romance… maybe…**  
Rating:** Overall… T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Beta-ed by**: Lizzie (fantasize.dream)

**  
A/N:** Hyaa this one's rather short and… plotless… gomeeen!!

Sorry, but as I said before, it was supposed to be a one-shot and I kinda cut it into three chapters.

I'll make this up with the fanart, ne? btw since it seems liek I cant put the dircet link here,check it out at a1y-puff(dot)deviantart(dot)com. you'll find it right away in my gallery.

* * *

**-CHAPTER 2-**

Fuji couldn't remember how the sitting arrangement was, but he ended up sitting with Tezuka. It looked like everyone had the unspoken agreement not to sit beside the buchou, for it was always Fuji's place next to Tezuka. Not that Fuji minded though. He was comfortable in his place beside the captain anyway.

Along the way, Fuji could see Tezuka's eyes glinting in annoyance about Inui's incessant mumbling. It had never bothered him much, only now that Inui was blabbering right in front of him. Inui and Kaidoh were seatmates in front of the two, and since Kaidoh was sleeping, Inui decided to make Tezuka his listener.

"And so, I'm 92.3 percent sure that this isn't going to be pure training camp. Everyone has each about 88.7 percent chance to take this opportunity to release their stress. In other words, they would most probably take this as a vacation. And so, I would like to suggest the newest product of my juices as a punishment for…"

Fuji noticed more wrinkles between Tezuka's brows now.

'_He's so noisy…'_

Fuji gave Tezuka a reassuring smile as he patted Tezuka's shoulder.

'_I'll shut him up for you.'_

Then, Fuji fished something out of his bag, and stood up. That something seemed to be a set of cards.

"Anyone wants to play cards?" he asked casually.

Almost everyone welcomed the offer with glee, considering that they were started to get bored. Soon, they settled themselves at the back rows of the mini bus and waited for Fuji to bring the cards. Only Tezuka, Echizen, and Kaidoh (who was sleeping) were counted out. Oh, and Ryuuzaki-sensei, who preferred to have a chat with the driver.

"You're not coming?" Fuji asked Inui, who still had not moved.

"No, I'll pass. I still have things I want to tell Tezuka," Inui replied.

"Are you sure?" Fuji asked. His smile, Inui noticed, had turned to one of those sadistic smiles. "I'm planning to make everyone give out a secret each time they lose."

"Well," Inui said, taking out his green notebook and a pen out of his bag, "I'll still pass the game, but I think I can at least watch it up close."

Fuji smiled. "Please do then," he said before walking to the back of the bus, followed by Inui.

-oOo-

"It's not fair, Fuji-senpai!! You haven't lost even once, and here we're already each giving out our secrets," Momoshiro wailed, while Fuji just smiled.

"So Fuji is also a tensai in card games after all? Ii data," Inui scribbled something on his notebook.

"Instead of whining, why don't you give out another secret, Momo?" Fuji asked calmly.

"But I…"

"Like, what were you doing three days ago, after practice, at a park near the river?" Fuji asked with a rather intimidating smile.

"You were there?" Momoshiro shocked. He furiously blushed, making the others wondering what's wrong.

"I just happened to pass by," Fuji answered calmly. "Saa, won't you tell us what were you doing there?" Fuji asked, eyes opened, revealing the blue orbs that sparkled somewhat evilly.

"Uh… I was… I was with Ryoma… uh… I mean, Echizen…"

"Momoshiro called Echizen by his given name," Inui mumbled as he continued scribbling on his notebook.

"Momo, I didn't know you were that close to Ochibi-chan?" Kikumaru asked a little too innocently.

"What were you two doing there? A secret training?" Kawamura asked without the slightest bit of suspicion in his eyes.

"Secret training, huh," Fuji repeated with such a knowing smile that made Momoshiro nervous. "Maa, maybe you can say that. A secret training," Fuji said, smiling at the now-seemingly-shrunk Momoshiro.

While Inui intensely writing on his notebook for he knew there was a hidden meaning behind the 'secret training' Fuji mentioned, the others just gave Momoshiro and Fuji wondering looks that the two didn't bother to answer.

Fuji suddenly felt his head a little heavy. Probably due to his lack of sleep, so he decided to stop the fun. "Well, we still have halfway to go, so I think I'm gonna rest a bit," Fuji said as he stood.

He then bid everyone goodbye with a single smile, and walked to his seat in the front. With Fuji gone, Inui also had no more reason to stay, as there wasn't anyone capable of fishing out secrets anymore, so he decided to return to his seat as well, and analyze the data he just took. And Momoshiro had never been this thankful for Fuji being a little unwell like he was now.

When Fuji returned, Tezuka didn't say anything. He just gave the smaller boy a mere glance. Fuji smiled to him, silently wondering if he could take the window seat.

Catching the hidden message behind Fuji's smile, Tezuka moved to the aisle seat and gave Fuji a way to sit on the window seat. Fuji smiled a 'thank you' to Tezuka, before drowning himself in the scenery outside.

-oOo-

"Fuji…"

Fuji faintly heard a voice calling out his name. He didn't react at first, as his eyelids felt heavy to open up.

"Fuji, wake up," said the deep voice. He could feel the source of that voice was very close to his left. Fuji then slowly opened his eyes, and found himself comfortably rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

He promptly lifted his head off Tezuka's shoulder, and the sudden movement resulted in his head becoming a bit dizzy.

"Ah, sorry, Tezuka… did I fall asleep?"

He looked up to smile apologetically to Tezuka, only to find the reassuring eyes of the taller boy.

"We're almost there," Tezuka gave his reason of why he woke Fuji up. Fuji just nodded and smiled at the taller boy, hiding the weird feeling in his stomach when he once again, felt a certain gaze from the captain.

"Hmm, so Fuji DOES sleep. Ii data," Inui mumbled from their front. He climbed his seat to face the two, as he wrote on his notebook.

"Well, humans DO sleep, Inui," Fuji countered with a smile.

"I know that, of course," Inui replied. "It's just… I did not expect you to sleep in front of people. In my data, you have 1.34 chance to be so off-guard in front of others. I think it had increased to about 7.86 lately," he continued.

Fuji stunned a bit at Inui's remarks. But soon, he put back his smile. "Is that so? Well, I was reading this interesting book and before I knew it, it was 3 in the morning," Fuji explained.

"But I think it's bad if my chance to be off guard is increasing, ne?"

"Hmm," Inui read whatever data he had on his notebook. "I personally don't feel that it is bad. It made you more humane that way."

Fuji did not respond any further after that remark, for his mind had already wandered around. Well, while it was true that he was awake until 3 in the morning, but the real reason was because he couldn't sleep. Because he was thinking of someone.

And it was the same 'certain someone' that kept haunting his mind lately, that kept making him getting caught off-guard by Inui, it seemed.

And that someone was the Tezuka.

And that stone-cold Tezuka made him more humane? Fuji smirked inwardly at the irony.

Just as Fuji was about to shake the thought off his mind, he caught the side glance Tezuka gave him. He could not fathom the meaning behind that three-seconds-glance, but he did feel some certain warmth in it.

The two seemed busy with themselves, forgetting the fact that Inui was still there, observing them with his green notebook. As soon as they realized that, though, Tezuka threw a dagger glare at Inui, while Fuji smiled at the dataman, eyes opened, making the bespectacled boy turned around and sit properly on his seat.

But Fuji could hear Inui mumble a faint "Ii data".

-oo**TBC**oo-

* * *

**A/N: **Hiyaaachapter 2's down! One more chapter to go! Sorry if this isn't satisfaying enough, but reviews please? Oh, and please comment at the fanart too, ne? 

Anyone with dA account, please comment in my dA!

Next chapter will be the last… and the longest… and (I hope) better!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** What your eyes saying  
**Author:** a1y-puff 

**Genre: **General/romance… maybe…**  
Rating:** PG

**Beta-ed by:** Lizzie (fantasize.dream)

**Dsclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
**A/N:** Last chapter! Yay! Now, this was the hardest chapter to write… I tried as hard as I can to keep them in character, but I apologized if there is still some OOC-ness in this fic .

Oh, and I know this story is a _little _out of season, since I think most of you have winter these days, and in Japan, it should be winter by now, but I write something about the beach. Actually, we don't have winter in my country. We only have rainy season and dry season, and I totally forgot to calculate the timeline. Let's say this fic took place around summer?

Anyway, I'm sorry if I shifted perspective often, but I thought I need to explain from both sides, so… yeah, that's how it is…

* * *

**-CHAPTER 3-**

"So, the unspoken agreement is including the room arrangement too, huh," Fuji mumbled, as he dropped his bag on the floor.

Tezuka gave him a questioning look, wondering what the tensai was talking about.

"It's nothing," Fuji smiled. Tezuka did not ask anymore either.

Tezuka then returned to his prior task: fixing his belongings. As Tezuka neatly placed his clothes, racquets and other necessities, Fuji eyed him. Well, it wasn't like he did it on purpose. He was thinking, yet his eyes unconsciously traced every movement of Tezuka.

Tezuka felt something warm on his back. A sign that he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder to find Fuji watching him.

No, it wasn't the kind of observing look he would often feel from Inui. Nor it was the sadistic look Fuji would sometimes give him when he did something Fuji wouldn't like.

This one was different, Tezuka noticed.

And he had noticed that lately, Fuji would stare at him, seemingly lost in his own thought that the tensai wouldn't realize soon enough that Tezuka noticed him. But Tezuka never asked Fuji what those stares meant. It seemed that the tensai wasn't ready for any explanation he'd like to hear. And he'd rather not take the risk of embarrassing or upsetting Fuji (which he would have to pay a certain price for later).

Tezuka was a second too late to divert his gaze away from Fuji, and Fuji was suddenly alerted that he had been staring at Tezuka, and worse, Tezuka noticed. Fuji immediately put on his "mask" and smiled at Tezuka, effectively hiding his emotions. The smile was telling Tezuka that it was nothing. That Tezuka MUST think that it was nothing at all, and that he shouldn't ask anything.

Tezuka sighed and turned to put his bag on the cupboard, while Fuji started to fix his things to divert his attention from Tezuka.

After fixing their belongings, Tezuka walked out of the room, followed by Fuji. Well, this was a training camp, after all, and it was time for training now.

"Yosh, everyone, assemble!" Oishi announced as soon as he saw Tezuka coming.

Soon, the Seigaku regulars were gathered in the living room of the villa. Echizen was yawning, Kaidoh looked fresh after his nap, Inui was ready with his notebook, Kikumaru was being bouncy as ever with Kawamura smiling next to him, and Momoshiro never dared to look at Fuji in the eye.

"We're going to the beach," Tezuka announced, as expressionless as ever.

"Really? We're gonna play? Yay! I can't wait!" Kikumaru squealed.

"No, Eiji," Fuji cut with a smile. "We're running laps, am I right?" Fuji turned his head to face Tezuka.

"Ah." Tezuka replied with a slight nod.

"Whaaat? That's no fun!" Kikumaru wailed.

"Eiji, _this_ is a training camp," Oishi pat his doubles partner at the shoulder.

Kikumaru pouted a little, but soon he was being bouncy again. Running laps or whatever, they were still going to the beach, Kikumaru thought happily.

"Where is Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Tezuka asked Oishi.

"She should be here soon," Oishi replied. And just when he finished his words, their coach stepped into the living room.

"Hora, start practicing now! This is a training camp!" the coach said.

And soon, the boys were jogging out of the villa, to the sandy beach.

-oOo-

Running on the sandy seaside, where they had water up to half of their shins was certainly heavier than running around the tennis court. But this would help the regulars strengthen, and most likely would make them run faster if they ran enough laps here. They didn't mind much though, as they could sometimes splash water at each other.

"Horaaa! Don't slow down! One last lap!" Ryuuzaki-sensei shouted from afar. She then took out a glass containing some blue liquid Inui gave her earlier and shouted, "The last one will have to drink this! You guys remember what this is, don't you?"

The regulars looked at the glass their coach was holding. The liquid was blue… it was…

"The Aozu!!" Kikumaru shouted. Everyone shocked, even Fuji slightly shivered. Well, the last time he drank it, even he passed out.

Then, everybody quickened their pace. No one wanted to be the last. Fuji sped up and soon, he was running beside Tezuka, who was in the lead. Tezuka gave Fuji a glance when the tensai caught up to him.

For a while, they were running in silence, as how they should be. But soon, Tezuka could feel that he was being watched. He glanced at Fuji only to find the tensai was staring at him, again. And this was the stare that was uncannily similar to that one he gave Fuji every now and then. Now that he thought about it, this wasn't the first time Fuji had given him the stare. He barely remembered who started it first, but Tezuka did realize that the two of them had been throwing each other the stare that he was sure was having the same meaning, for some time now.

Fuji soon realized that he had been watching Tezuka again. Upon that sudden revelation, his foot slipped and was about to fall down when Tezuka grabbed his arm.

Fuji looked up to Tezuka and smiled apologetically, while Tezuka looked at him, brows furrowed.

'_Be careful!'_

As soon as Tezuka let go of Fuji's arm, they started to sprint because the others were catching up. While sprinting with all his might, Fuji grumbled to himself inwardly.

'_I really am letting my guard down too much…'_

-oOo-

That night, they finally had their free time. Most of them were gathered in front of the TV. Kikumaru and Oishi went to walk around just to see if there was any interesting place they could all go together tomorrow or the day after. Kaidoh was still trying to convince Inui not to make any dangerous concoction again since he (to his utter embarrassment) was the victim of today's Aozu. Inui seemed to be considering Kaidoh's opinion and promised that next time, he would make a milder concoction. However, the evil glint of his spectacles seemed to say otherwise. Kawamura was laughing together with Ryuuzaki-sensei, watching the stupid TV program. Echizen would sometimes steal a look at Fuji while whispering with Momoshiro. Fuji took it that Momoshiro had told Echizen that he knew their little secret and smiled at them, just to tease. And Tezuka… he was just sitting in the corner, silently reading a book.

Not long after intimidating his kouhais with a knowing smile, Fuji found himself bored. And tired. And sleepy. And… hell, he was staring at Tezuka again before he knew it. Lucky, this time he realized it soon enough before Tezuka noticed. He then felt like he needed something. Anything he could focus his attention on so he wouldn't look at Tezuka again.

"Taka-san," Fuji called as he walked closer to his friend. "What's on TV? Is it funny?" he asked, as he settled himself beside Kawamura.

"Yes. It's a comedy show. It's a good laugh, you know," Kawamura answered and smiled widely.

"Hmm…"

Soon, Fuji found himself laughing with Kawamura. Well, he didn't really find the show funny, but at least he wouldn't look at Tezuka now. Besides, even if he couldn't laugh at the show, he could always laugh about Kawamura's remarks in every scene.

Tezuka closed his book. He had finished reading it, finally. It had been a week since he bought the book, and he had been reading it every day. Tezuka was about to decide whether he would take another book from his room or just stay there quietly when he caught a glimpse of Fuji laughing with Kawamura.

Tezuka knew Fuji was always smiling, but laughing was a different thing. It may be just a little laugh, but that's still a laugh. Tezuka wondered if the show was really funny, or if Fuji was laughing because of Kawamura. Tezuka preferred the former, somehow. And while he was wondering, he had his eyes fixed on Fuji. He knew that the tensai might realize that he was staring soon, but he didn't care. He knew he had been caught while staring at the tensai numerous times now, but Fuji never said anything anyway.

Fuji suddenly felt something warm at his back. He was being watched. He turned his head to the right and found Inui was busy with Kaidoh, so it wasn't him. He then turned his head to the left, and looked over his shoulder to find Tezuka staring at him. Their eyes met, and Fuji could feel the warmth again. And instead of diverting his eyes elsewhere upon being noticed by Fuji, Tezuka just keep staring at the tensai, right at the eyes now and made Fuji a little nervous.

Fuji stood up. It looked like he had to clear things out before he got more and more nervous and uncomfortable around Tezuka, especially since they would be sharing a room for one week. Well, he had some prediction of what Tezuka's stare meant, but he had to make sure.

"Well, I think I'm going to sleep now," Fuji smiled at Kawamura and nodded to Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"You sleep early?" Inui was suddenly ready to write on his notebook again. Well, the night was still young, and_ that_ Fuji was going to sleep already?

"I told you I was up until 3 in the morning today, ne? And that running was quite tiring, so I think I have to rest now. Otherwise, I would be drinking your Aozu or Inui juice, or Penal-tea tomorrow," Fuji smiled.

"I thought you don't hate my concoctions?" Inui asked, a bit disappointed.

"I don't hate your concoctions–except the Aozu. I just happened to love it more to see others suffer from your concoctions." Fuji smiled, eyes still closed.

"I… see," Inui replied with a sweatdrop. He could feel a chilling aura around Fuji.

Before Fuji walked out of the living room, he passed Tezuka, and he smiled at the buchou, eyes slightly open. Tezuka noticed that Fuji wanted him to follow. Tezuka stood from his chair and follow Fuji, oblivious (or rather, decided not to give a damn care) to Inui who was writing something again upon seeing the captain following Fuji to their room.

-oOo-

"What do you want to talk about?" Tezuka asked bluntly, as soon as he locked their room. Well, it's not that he was planning to do something that he wouldn't like anyone to see. It was just the force of habit, really.

"Well, how should I put this…" Fuji smiled to hide his nervousness.

Tezuka sat down on his bed, arms crossed. He was waiting for Fuji to speak.

"You see, I want to ask you something…" Fuji started to speak.

"Ask me what?" Tezuka asked as he looked at Fuji in the eye.

Fuji took a deep breath, and continued, "Look, I know we've been able to interpret each other's eyes for quite some time now, but… I need a confirmation on this one look you've been giving me lately, because it would be fatal if I misinterpreted it…"

Tezuka said nothing. He only kept staring at Fuji with the soft eyes he wouldn't just give to anyone.

"That look you're giving me right now," Fuji continued. Eyes opened as a sign that he was being serious.

"What does it mean?" he finally managed to ask.

Tezuka looked at Fuji for a moment, before he sighed and stood up. "I'm a little surprised that you still have to ask, while you've been giving me the look yourself," he said, as he closed the distance between them.

Fuji stiffened at the remark. Well, he did, been giving Tezuka a certain look that had a special meaning in it, but he was not sure that Tezuka's stare had the same meaning.

"Though I'm relieved you finally asked instead of pretending that nothing's happened whenever you caught me staring at you and giving me the 'its-nothing-at-all' kind of looks whenever I caught you staring at me."

Fuji was silent for a moment, looking into the hazel eyes as if he was looking for something. And when he was sure he found it, he smiled and said, "Well," Fuji fixed his eyes to Tezuka's. "My stare says 'I love you'."

Tezuka moved even closer to Fuji, eyes still fixed on the cerulean orbs waiting for an answer. He then leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on Fuji's lips. Fuji was surprised at first, but he responded, closing his eyes.

"So," Fuji smiled as they broke the kiss. "May I take it that you love me too, then?" he asked, as he intertwined his fingers with Tezuka's.

Tezuka stroked Fuji's cheek with his free right hand. "Yes," he answered before leaned down again for another kiss.

Now, Tezuka was glad he had locked the room.

-oo**THE** **END**oo-

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I was confused of how to end this story… so, yeah, like that… anyway, I made Tezuka said "Yes" rather than his usual "Aah" because "yes" sounds more affirmative XD

As for what will happen after that last scene, I'll leave it to your imaginations XD

But personally, I don't think they will do anything more than a kiss. I doubt they'll even sleep in the same bed. I tried to keep in mind that they're still middle-schooler and I want to keep them innocent huggles Tezuka and Fuji XD

I'm sorry if this wasn't satisfying enough, but I still hope you can enjoy this story smile

Thank you so much for reading. And I'm so happy this story got most reviews I ever get, both in LJ and in hearts and bows to all the readers and reviewers. And please review this chapter as well.

See you again in my other fics!


End file.
